


The Artistic Type

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is an internationally known artist and a famous musician all around the world, though no one has ever seen him face-to-face, and is Haruhi's cousin.<br/>Back from world 'round tours, he returns home to Japan, what's left of his small family and old childhood friends. What happens when he meets the host club and they fall hard for the slightly closed-off teen? And what happens when a love rival makes himself known and stakes his claim for Sora's heart? Will love bloom or will the host club lose everything, including Sora's love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. character introduction

Name: Sorathain Graymyth

Gender: male

Occupation: famous artist and musician

Grade: graduated from College and Highschool at an extremely young age due to his high IQ level

Crush: none

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Family; 

Mother- Rosalie (deceased)

Father- Jonathan (MIA)

Brother (middle child)- Able (deceased)

Brother (youngest)- Cain (deceased)

Uncle: Ranka (Haruhi's dad)

Cousin: Haruhi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looks;

Hair: red

Eyes: pinkish lavender

Skin: pale, flawless

Height: 5'6"

Clothes: jeans, tee shirts, sneakers/ flip-flops, sleeve-less white hoodie with blue shoulders

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Likes: sweets (especially ice cream), sour things, energy drinks, dark colors, art, music, sleeping, meat, animals, the rain, and cold, dark room to sleep in at night.

Dislikes: vegetables, bullies, egotistical people, arrogant people, animal abusers, being forced to do things, yelling, fighting, and being woken up.

Hobbies: reading, drawing, writing, swimming, and sleeping

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Extras;

Wears necklace under his shirt, has a lip ring in the bottom left corner of his mouth, a three-ring bar in his right ear and a stud above his right eyebrow, and has a tattoo of his family crest on the left side of his neck. Is more of a pacifist but is not afraid to stand up for what he believes is right, can be the "bitch" no one else wants to be when the time comes. Is a professional in every form of combat, self-defense and any form of fighting and always carries some form of self-defense weapon on him whenever he leaves his house. Is a demisexual. Doesn't like to talk about his past or what happened to his family. Has random bouts of boredom and spontaneous cases of random silliness. Struggles with an occasional bout of depression from a traumatizing experience as a child. Is a genius but still chooses to attend school to keep his cousin company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its characters
> 
>  
> 
> Story can also be found on Wattpad.com


	2. Hitting The Road Again

I groan and roll out of bed and hiss as my feet meet the icy floor as I walk into the tiny kitchen and set the tea kettle to boil. Heading back into the bedroom, I rummage through my duffle bag until I find an outfit I like and head to the bathroom. Once there, I lock the door and strip.

The water was warm and felt nice in the ever-cold hotel room. I quickly showered and dried off. I dressed in my usual attire: dark, baggy jeans with a black studded belt, white and teal striped tee shirt, black and dark blue convers, and my white, sleeveless hoodie with blue shoulders. Towel drying my hair, fluffing it. Before exiting the bathroom I put on my favorite body spray.

Exiting the bathroom proved to be an amusing experience. As I was coming out a sleep-riddled Mark was coming in and nearly tripped over his own feet when he tried to sidestep me to get inside the bathroom. Chuckling to myself, I walk back into the kitchen and remove my tea from the burner and poured myself a cup, sipping at it as I watched the rest of my companions wake up and get ready to face the last day of our tour. The only reason I'm up so early is because it's our last day on tour. I'm really excited at just the thought of finally being able to go home to Japan to visit my family and reconnect with old friends.

"Alright, let's get a move on! Our plane leaves in two hours!" My manager and friend, Ash yells from outside our conjoined hotel room.

******************************************** Time Skip! *********************************************

Ash, Mark and I were the last ones off the tour bus.

"You guys gonna camp out at the hotel here until we go back on tour or do you have somewhere else to go?" I ask as I dig out my duffle and art portfolio from the cargo department on the side of the bus.

They shrug. "Honestly? We were just going to wander around here, we don't really have anywhere to go home to." Mark said and Ash nodded his agreement.

"Well . . . do you want to come home with me?" I say after a moment.

They look at me, dumbfounded, before wide, bright twin smiles appear on their faces. They nod in agreement and grab their bags off the bus and we take a taxi to the nearest airport and boarding the next flight to Japan.


	3. Home Again

We touched down in Japan and I woke Mark and Ash up. We hopped in a taxi and I gave the driver the address, when Mark and Ash asked, I simply smiled and shook my head. Once we arrived we grabbed our bags and I motioned for them to follow me. I walked the all too familiar path and stopped before a door I'd longed to return to for years. I prayed they hadn't moved while I was away and knocked on the door.

Running footsteps were herd before the door burst open and there, in all his beauty, stood my Uncle "Ranka" Fuijoka. He blinks owlishly before a wide grin spreads across his face and engulfs me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sora!" He cries and pulls back to take in my appearance and, for the first time since my arrival in Japan, I felt at home again. "Look at how big you've gotten," his expression softened, "you look just like your mom."

I dropped my gaze to the carpeted doorway, momentary depression washing over me as memories of my mother flooded into the forefront of my mind. My eyes stung as I met his gaze again. A weak smile forms in the corners of my mouth. "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

He pats me on the back before looking over my shoulder questioningly at my friends who were gawking at him. I smirk at Ranka and he gives me a rueful smile in return.

"Who are these two lovelies you've brought me, Sora?"

"Oh, them? They're just a couple of strays I picked up off the street."

They snap out of their trance-like state and glare at me.

I couldn't keep a straight face any more and cracked a crooked smile. They flushed in embarrassment, realizing they just been the butt of an inside joke.

"No, these two are a couple friends from America of mine." I told him, "they're members of the band I founded. This is Mark," I pointed, "and this is Ash. They're brothers, ones the drummer and the other is lead vocalist."

He smiles kindly and nods in greeting, open the door wider. "Well then, Come in! Come in!"

********************************************* Time Skip! ********************************************

"where's Haruhi?" I ask as Ranka helps us put our things away in the guest room.

He looks at the alarm clock, "she'll be home from school any time now."

"Oh? What school does she go to?"

"She got an academic scholarship at Ouran." He says with a proud smile.

As soon as he said that, front door opened.

"Dad, I'm home!" Haruhi's voice call from down the hall.


	4. Cousins In The Host Club: Part 1

I happily sipped at my coffee as I made my way to school with my cousin, Haruhi, and my friend Ash while Mark stayed home with my uncle to find a job. I hum, content. Haruhi smiles to herself at the noise and shared an amused glance with Ash.

We came to a stop just outside the school gate and Haruhi turned to us and gave a closed-eyed smile.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy."

Everyone's eyes were immediately on us as soon as we walked through the gate.

Yellow mushroom dresses? Really?! REALLY?!

As soon as we enter the school I hear Ash snickering beside me, quiet enough that only I could hear him. I cracked a small smile as we followed Haruhi to the principle's office. She left us to head off to class before she was late and we went into the office.

********************************************* Time Skip! ********************************************

After collecting a map of the school we headed off to find our classes, as it turns out, we have all the same classes together, except one. I have art last block and he has physical education.

We easily made our way to our homeroom and waited for the teacher.

"Okay class, we have two new students joining us today."

Ash and I walked in and all eyes were immediately on us. 

"Introduce yourselves to the class."

"My name is Ash Gravestone."

"My name is Sorathain Graymyth."

"Please take care of us," we say in unison and bow.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a raven haired boy in glasses staring at us intently, more than the others.

"Why don't you take the two open seats by Kyoya." The teacher said and I noticed, warily, that it was the raven haired boy from before.

****************************************** Time Skip! ***********************************************

I was walking down one of the library hallways, hunting for a good book to read when I suddenly felt something tugging at my pants leg. When I looked down I saw a kitten, no older than a month pawing at my leg.

A soft smile appeared on my face as I scooped it up in my arms. It purred as I rubbed its ears. Huge, sky blue eyes peered up at me. I placed the cat on my shoulder as I placed my books in my bag and went to find Haruhi so we could walk home together.

I bumped into Ash on my way to the abandoned music room. Rose petals flew out into the hall way when Ash opened the door.

"Welcome." A chorus of voices greeted us.

There, before us, stood six guys and my cousin.

Haruhi smiled when she saw me walk out from behind Ash and rushed over to give me a hug. I smile and pat her on the head before she was suddenly ripped out of my arms by a blonde and two gingers grabbed Ash and I.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my Haruhi?" The blonde demands.

I raise a brow inquisitively. "'Your Haruhi'?" I ask.

"Yes, my Haruhi." He says and she gets an irritated look on her face like she's about to protest his claim.

Ash and I easily remove ourselves from the gingers and I level him with a cool gaze. "Haruhi doesn't belong to you, nor anyone for that matter. However," I pull her free of his grasp and she happily wraps her arms around my waist in a loose hug. "I have every right to hug her, seeing as she and I are cousins." I say, staring-down the blonde in front of me.

"Wait, you two are Cousins?!" The ginger haired twins and the blonde yell in shock.


	5. Cousins In The Host Club: Part 2

I was sitting in an abandoned music room the headmaster gave me permission to use.

Currently, I was sitting with back to the door and was painting an abstract view of the three windows in the room. It was a huge bay-window that gave way to the breathtaking landscape of the academy grounds. As well as a beautiful flower garden.

I started sketching an outline for it yesterday and only started painting it today.

I don't know why, but suddenly got an itch to pick up my brush and paint. I haven't used most of these paints in a few months but I have a good feeling it will turn out great . . . I hope.

I came here after homeroom and haven't left except to use the adjoined bathroom or to take a break on one of the comfy reading chairs in the corner.

I put down my paint brush and message the aches in my stiff fingers. Stretching-out on the coach with a yawn, I drift off into a light sleep. Totally exhausted.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Meanwhile ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

\------------------------------------------------------- Third Person POV --------------------------------------------------------

The Host club was in full swing but Haruhi standing by herself in front of the window, deep in thought.

"Haru-Chan?" Honey calls, snapping her back to reality.

"Yes, Honey-semipai?"

"Why do you look so sad? Did something bad happen?"

She smiles. "No. I'm just wondering where my cousin is. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Can I meet him if I help look for him too? Haru-Chan's always really nice so your cousin must be a great person too. Right Takashi?"

Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on Haru-Chan!" Honey cheered with flowers floating around him.

********************************************* time skip! *********************************************

Haruhi, Honey and Mori walked around the school in search of Sora while the other hosts followed, having nothing better to do since there were no club activities today.

As they searched, Sora, who had been napping, woke up and stretched as he got up to open the window. A blessedly cool, refreshing breeze immediately blew into the hot and stuffy room. Sora sighed happily at the feeling of the cool wind brushing across his sleep-warmed skin in the much too warm room. He took a deep breath of the clean air as it flushed out all the paint fumes. He looked at his nearly finished painting and comfortably sat in the plush chair cushion to finish his latest master piece.

\------------------------------------------------------------- Sora's POV ----------------------------------------------------------

I was so engrossed in painting that I didn't even hear the door open as the host club walked in. So I was startled when a gasp suddenly sounded from either side of me.

\------------------------------------------------------- Third Person POV --------------------------------------------------------

They finally found Haruhi's cousin in the abandoned music room adjacent to the Host club. It was the only place that hadn't been checked yet. They opened the door and sighed in relief as we spot sitting in the chair in front of us with their back to them.

We welcomed the cool breeze that wafted through the open windows as we made our way to the figure in the chair, noticing them working on something. We walked up on either side of him and gasped.

There, in front of him, was a painting of a rose made entirely of fire on a smoky background. (see cover picture above)

He must not of herd us because he jumped, nearly toppling over his canvas and easel. He stares at us with wide, frightened eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------- Sora's POV ----------------------------------------------------------

¨Sorry about that, Sora. We didn't mean to scare you.¨ Haruhi apologizes. ¨Have you been here the entire day?¨

¨Yeah . . .¨ I trail off as I notice the ginger haired twins leaning in close to me. Too close. I lean back, away from them. ¨What?¨

¨We didn't know you could paint.¨ They said.

¨You didn't ask.¨ I said simply, pulling the annoying blonde from the other day away when he got just a little too close to my wet painting for my liking.

¨Sorry, sorry! I was just looking!¨ He said when I gave him a pointed look.

¨Careful, the paint's still wet.¨ I warned.

¨Gray?"


	6. Cousins In The Host Club: Part 3

"Grey?"

My head snapped in the direction my age-old nickname came from. My eyes widened in surprise before a wide smile spread across my face.

I was up and out of my chair and tackled them in a hug before another word could be said. I pulled back to look at my long time friends I haven't seen in years.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Takashi!" I sat happily.

He smiles and pats my head.

I feel someone tugging on my jacket and look down.

"How do you know Takashi, mister?"

"We're childhood friends." I say as I pull out a strawberry lollipop from my pocket and hand it to him.

His eyes widen and he gives me a hug, giggling, before happily taking the lollipop. He gasps and Mori quickly goes to his side.

"How did you know my favorite flavor was strawberry?" He says as Mori picks him up to be eye-level with me.

"Takashi told me." I say, "he used to talk about you all the time."

A faint, almost unnoticeable, blush dusts Mori's face. "You remember that?"

"Of corse, it's one of the last memories I have of us together before I left." I say with a bitter-sweet smile.

"Sora."

"Yes, Haruhi?" I say as I turn to face her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you knew Mori-senpia?"

I gave her a rueful smile. "You never asked."

"Oh! That reminds me," I turn to the Raven haired boy in glasses. "Here."

He raises a brow at me but put away the notebook he's been writing in the entire time and opens the envelope I gave him. His eyes widen slightly and he stare at me intently, studying me.

"What is it boss?" The twins ask the blonde when he peeks over his arm to see what's in the envelope and goes pale.

"It appears that Haruhi's debt has been paid in full." The raven says, pushing up his glasses.

The twins look flabbergasted. And the blonde looks like he's about to panic.

"Relax guys, I'm not going anywhere." Haruhi says in an effort to calm them.

Sigh. "Look," I say, pinching the bridge of my nose, "she's made it perfectly clear in every time I talk to her that she's not going anywhere." That stops them dead in their tracks, mid-panic. "She doesn't want to leave, you guys are her only friends here. Of course she wouldn't want to leave. Paying off the debt in full is just a promise I made after she told me what happened."

"Wait. So she's told you about everything that has happened here?" The obnoxious blonde asked.

I nod. "Yup," I say, popping the p at the end.

Haruhi smacked my arm when I did that, though the smile gave away her amusement.

"What I'd like to know," glasses started, "is how you came up with this amount of money. Cash at that."

"Yeah, I thought Haruhi was poor." The twins said together, shrugging in confusion.

Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance at this and I snorted indignantly.

"Sora work to earn his money." Mori says, surprising everyone but Honey and Sora.

"What kind of work?" The twins ask suspiciously.

I pull my hood down and more than a few hosts blush.

"My name is Sorathain Graymyth, I am a famous artist and musician." I say, gesturing to the canvas drying behind me for emphasis. I look around me at the people gathered. "Haruhi mentioned all of you in her letters, so let me see if I've got this right. Takashi and Haruhi I already know," I point at the little boy. "You are Takashi's cousin, Mitskuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey," I point at the twins next. "Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachi," I say and point to each of them respectively, next is the obnoxious blonde. "Tamaki Suou," and last, but not least, "Kyoya Ootori."

Stunned silence followed.

"Oh, and Kyoya?"

He looked at me with a raised brow.

I smile crookedly. "You wont find anything on my bio in your research."

He smirked and pushed his glasses up. "We'll see about that."

Tamaki got in my face, studying me before striking a ridiculous pose and pointing at me. "You should join the Host Club!" He declared while striking another god awful speech, which went ignored by everyone.

Honey jumped into my arms and looked up at me with big, sparkling eyes. "Are you going to join the Host Club, Sora-senpai?" He asks while clutching a pink stuffed rabbit close to his chest.

I tilted my head in thought, not noticing the many blushes that erupted on the host's faces at the innocent gesture.

I shrug and offer a tiny smile. "Sure. I'll join, as long as I can still work on my art pieces whenever I feel the need to." I say, "without being interrupted," I add as an afterthought.

"You have yourself a deal" Kyoya said, writing in his notebook again. "We'll be expecting you after school first thing tomorrow."

"He can be the Artistic Type!" Honey cheered cutely from the top of Mori's shoulders.

"That's perfect!" Tamaki said and pointed at me, the other hosts standing behind him on either side. "As of today you shall be a Host!" Tamaki declared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Please send me band name ideas and any songs you'd like Sora and his band to do! I can't update another chapter till you do!**


	8. First Day Of Hosting: Sora´s Special Day; part 1

Class was coming to an end as I made my way to the headmaster's office, the art forms he requested tucked under my arm. Avoiding the cougar that is his secretary, I knocked on his door before opening it. 

"You called for me sir?" He smiled at me and he beamed when I handed him the art forms he asked me together for him. 

"Yes, you had a visitor come by and they dropped off a package for you." He said as he eagerly looked over the forms like a kid with a new toy.

I found my "package" sitting in a hair in the corner and carefully picked it up, a soft smile making its way across my face. 

******************************************** Time Skip! ********************************************* 

I was sitting at the table Kyoya had assigned to me yesterday while the other hosts prepared for their guests. 

"What's that in your hand, Sora-senpai?" Honey asks. 

"Hmm?" I look at him and smile a small, genuinely happy smile. "This is my pet rabbit, his name is Yin." I say as I show him the baby bunny in my palm, unknowingly attracting the attention of the hosts and the guests that'd just came in. 

"He's so cute! Isn't that right, Takashi?" Mori nodded silently, not taking his eyes off the rabbit. 

"Would you like to hold him Takashi?" I smile softly at him as he looked at me with an almost unnoticed flash of panic. "Here." I place Yin in his hands and he carefully cradled him as Yin immediately snuggled into his chest and went to sleep. I felt my expression soften slightly as I watched Mori gently pet Yin on the head between his folded ears, tuning out Tamaki and the fangirls squealing.

"Why do you have a rabbit with you?" The twins ask me, leaning on my cousin's shoulders to prop themselves up. 

I shrug. "It was a gift from a friend I made in America." 

"Why did they just-" "-send it to you today?" The twins asked, appearing on either side of me on the couch.

"Because today," Haruhi said as she set a medium sized box in front of me, "is his birthday."

"What?!" All the other hosts, except Kyoya, Mori and Honey, yelled. Mori just sat and continued to gently pet the sleeping rabbit in his lap with Honey hanging off his shoulders as he, too, pet Yin while he clutched Usa-chan to his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.


	9. Sora´s Special Day; part 2

Ignoring their yelling and the guests murmurings, I carefully opened the present Haruhi gave me.

 

—3rd Person (Host Club) POV—

A giant grin appeared on Sora's face and he tackled Haruhi in a bear hug. She chuckles and pats his back.

The twins peered into the box curiously and pulled out a stuffed dragon.

Before we could blink, Sora had the dragon in his arms, smiling brightly.

"What is that?" The twins ask him, tilting their heads to the side.

His smile got even brighter, if that was possible. "It's Toothless!" He said happily.

"It's from one of Sora's favorite movies." Haruhi explained. "The dragon's name is Toothless from the movie How to train your dragon."

–Sora's POV–

My phone rang so I stepped out into the hall to answer it. Walking to my art room so the eavesdroppers, aka: the host club, couldn't "overhear" my conversation.

—phone call (italics is the caller)—

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Grey!!!" A chorus of voices yelled.

"Guys, is that you?"

"Yeah!" They yell.  
"We wanted to call and tell you we're all going to meet up at your apartment later. We're gonna go over a few new songs and just hang out. Sound cool?" Ash said.

I smile widely. "Alright, cool. See you then." I hang up just as Haruhi walks up.

"Who was that?" She asks as she handed me my bag and we started to walk home.

"That was Ash and Mark. They called to tell me the guys are getting together to celebrate my birthday and go over some new music." I say and stop about a block from home. I give her a hug. "I'm gonna head to the apartment dad found for me and wait for the guys."

"Okay," she gave me another hug. "Be safe."

"You too."


	10. Sora´s Special Day; part 3

I had just sat down on the overstuffed leather couch in the center of the living room and with a bowl of chips and my sketch book when the doorbell rang. Setting my stuff down, I stood up and answered the door. Immediately, I was knocked to the floor in a group hug.

Ash, Mark, Ethan and Cameron all piled on top of me, laughing and smiling. "Hey guys!" I say, laughing too.

*******************************************Time Skip******************************************

I tapped the mic in front of me, "we ready?" I ask Ethan, who sat behind the soundproof glass at the sound board. Him and the rest of the band gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and gave Ethan the signal to start recording.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Host Club POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We knocked at Sora's door and waited for him to answer, Haruhi grumbling under her breath at being dragged here against her will. We knocked again when no answer came.

The twins peered through the windows, looking for Sora while the rest, minus Haruhi and Kyoya, looked around to try and find a way in. Finally, after the rest of the hosts gave up, Kyoya calmly turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, didn't Sora give you a spare key to his apartment in case of emergencies?"

"Yeah." She said casually, opening the door. The hosts, the twins and Tamaki, gaped after her as the rest followed Haruhi inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Host Club (3rd Person) POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked into the apartment and were surprised at how stylish yet homey it was. There was a large black, overstuffed couch that dominated the center of the room with a low, dark wood coffee table in front of it that had one of Sora's sketchbooks on it, black silk curtains, wooden floors with an elegant throw rug leading down the hallway, and the walls were a deep, royal blue.

As they explored the room, studying the various art pieces that hung on the wall when they herd music coming from deeper in the apartment. Walking farther, they came across a music studio inside one of the guest rooms. In it, they saw Sora and about four other people behind the glass and another guy sitting in front of a giant control panel.

\---------------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd Person POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had just finished the first son when I saw movement in the corner of my eye and felt myself freeze for a moment. There, standing behind Ethan in the doorway, slack jawed and wide-eyed. Haruhi, bless her, waved sheepishly at me through the window. The guys, noticing my pause, turned to see what I was looking at, pulling their headphones to hand around their necks.

"Who the hell's that?" Cameron said.

I just barely stopped the urge to facepalm and heaved an exaggerated sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose instead. "That would be my cousin and her idiotic friends."

We set down our instruments and hung up our headphones before leaving the room.

"Hey Haru." I say as she gives me a hug, resting my chin on her head, I give the hosts a glare. "What are you idiots doing here?"

¨We wanted to come see you, Sora-sempai!" Honey said cutely from beside Takashi.

"Awesome song by the way, Sora." Haruhi says from tucked beneath my chin.

The guys, Ethan, Ash, Mark and Cameron, came up behind me and peered over my shoulder at the host club. "Guys, this," I say as I point to Haru, "is my cousin Haruhi. This is Tamaki and his cousin Honey, and their idiotic friends."

"Who are you?!" Tamaki and the twins demand, staring at my bandmates.

"None of your damned business," Ethan says sassily.

I snort and roll my eyes, "don't mind him, he's always like this." I tell them, "this," I gesture to the guys behind me, "are my bandmates."

"You're in a band?!" They yell. I give them a bored look.

"Yup. This are my bandmates Mark, Ash, Cameron and our manager Ethan." Mark and Ash steal Haru out of my arms and into their own while I just laughed.

"Can you play us another song sempai? Please?" Honey begged and the others nodded in agreement.

I looked back at the guys and they only had a shrug in response. And Cameron got a shit-eating grin on his face as soon as we entered the music studio and spread his arms out wide in an exaggerated, over dramatic bow.

"Welcome to the rehearsal of the band Blood Feather."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// A/N: I do not own OHSHC or its characters Songs: black rose - trapt tears of an angel - ryandan skyscraper - roland bingaman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters
> 
>  
> 
> Story can also be found on Wattpad.com


End file.
